Saving Haruhi for the THIRD Friggin' Time
by XxRosesxBloomingxX
Summary: What happens when the Zuka Club tries to kidnap Haruhi AGAIN? Awesomeness. That's what. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Heys people! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Haruhi's POV!~  
**

I stood up and walked across the room to the window to view the incoming guests.

I assure you that there are plenty of them, coming into the building from God knows where...

Tamaki-sempai waltz toward me in his usual fashion.

"So, Haruhi, how's it looking for today's customer income?" he asked.

"There seem to be a lot more than-" I gasped as I peered out the window again.

"What? What's wr-" he too was cut off when he peered out the window.

We both paused, frightened by what we saw.

"Ehhh? What's wrong, Ton-" The twins walked over and did the same as Tamaki-sempai.

In a matter of moments, all the hosts were standing, frightened by what was out there.

After a few seconds, Hikaru spoke up. "What should we do?"

As if a spell over the host club had been broken, everyone, including myself, replied with a huffy, "Dunno~".

"How about we hide Haru-chan when _those people_ come in?" suggested Hunny-sempai.

Everyone paused for a moment to think.

"What if they look around for her in the club room?" asked Kyoya-sempai.

"We can just say Haruhi isn't here today." replied Kaoru.

"How do we know they won't ask others around them about it?" asked Tamaki-sempai.

"We can just request that everyone keep quiet about Haruhi. I'm sure that they'll listen to reason with us if we just ask." said Kyoya-sempai.

"What if they sneak in with everyone else?" I asked.

Once again, everyone paused to think.

"...We'll think of something. The host club doesn't open for another 15 minutes, after all..." said Tamaki-sempai, ruffling my hair.

"We HAVE to! We can't let them any where NEAR Haru-chan!~~~" exclaimed Hunny-sempai.

"Right! Because, after all, they are the Zuka club who has sworn to take Haruhi into Lobelia Academy!" shouted The Twins in unison.

Everyone, but Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai cheered, for whatever reason.

I don't really see a reason to cheer when we have 15 minutes before I may or may not be _KIDNAPPED..._ AGAIN...

I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like we're being watched at this very moment...

**Well, there's the 2nd chapter! Sorry if that wasn't what you were waiting for. Lol :) Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter! Bye!~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heys people! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Haruhi's POV!~  
**

I stood up and walked across the room to the window to view the incoming guests.

I assure you that there are plenty of them, coming into the building from God knows where...

Tamaki-sempai waltz toward me in his usual fashion.

"So, Haruhi, how's it looking for today's customer income?" he asked.

"There seem to be a lot more than-" I gasped as I peered out the window again.

"What? What's wr-" he too was cut off when he peered out the window.

We both paused, frightened by what we saw.

"Ehhh? What's wrong, Ton-" The twins walked over and did the same as Tamaki-sempai.

In a matter of moments, all the hosts were standing, frightened by what was out there.

After a few seconds, Hikaru spoke up. "What should we do?"

As if a spell over the host club had been broken, everyone, including myself, replied with a huffy, "Dunno~".

"How about we hide Haru-chan when _those people_ come in?" suggested Hunny-sempai.

Everyone paused for a moment to think.

"What if they look around for her in the club room?" asked Kyoya-sempai.

"We can just say Haruhi isn't here today." replied Kaoru.

"How do we know they won't ask others around them about it?" asked Tamaki-sempai.

"We can just request that everyone keep quiet about Haruhi. I'm sure that they'll listen to reason with us if we just ask." said Kyoya-sempai.

"What if they sneak in with everyone else?" I asked.

Once again, everyone paused to think.

"...We'll think of something. The host club doesn't open for another 15 minutes, after all..." said Tamaki-sempai, ruffling my hair.

"We HAVE to! We can't let them any where NEAR Haru-chan!~~~" exclaimed Hunny-sempai.

"Right! Because, after all, they are the Zuka club who has sworn to take Haruhi into Lobelia Academy!" shouted The Twins in unison.

Everyone, but Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai cheered, for whatever reason.

I don't really see a reason to cheer when we have 15 minutes before I may or may not be _KIDNAPPED..._ AGAIN...

I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like we're being watched at this very moment...

**Well, there's the 2nd chapter! Sorry if that wasn't what you were waiting for. Lol :) Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter! Bye!~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! Here is chapter 3!~ Enjoy~!**

Haruhi's POV

I turned around quickly, only to have caught a glimpse of some short,brown hair flying swiftly toward the ground.

I stared at the window until Kyoya-sempai tapped my shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?" he questioned, with a suspicious look on his face.

"You seem a little out of it today..." said Hunny-sempai, looking quite disappointed.

"Ah, no, I just..." I trailed off.

_Damn, what am I saying? I'll scare everyone if I tell them about someone who may or may not have even been there. I should just pretend like nothing is wrong. Maybe the girls from Lobelia Academy aren't here from me this time._ Hmm..

"How do we know that they're here for me again?" I asked aloud.

"When have they_ not_ been here just for you?" the twins inquired.

"How do we know they just aren't here trying to recruit another girl to the zuka club or perhaps they're visiting a friend?" I asked.

Kyoya chimed in, "Not likely. I usually don't do research on people from other schools, so I don't really have a general idea of their backgrounds and personalities, but I suppose that if they were trying to visit a friend or recruit another young lady, then wouldn't we have seen them here before now, excluding the time they came to recruit you?"

**_S-SNAP!_**

"True,true" I said, "but if they are here for me, then why didn't they come in before everyone else was preparing to enter the host club? They did that the first time, right?"

"I think Haru-chan is right about this, Kyo-chan" Hunny-sempai spoke up.

"Indeed. I don't see any flaws in her current points. Yes, she is correct from what I understand."

"But that doesn't mean that we can relax! Not yet. Not until those girls are off campus grounds. Right?" said Tamaki-sempai.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Then it's settled! From after the doors open until they close again, we must keep our eyes peeled for the girls from St. Lobelia Academy!" shouted Tamaki-sempai with plenty of enthusiasm.

I realized someone was ruffling my hair. I slowly looked up to see it was Mori-sempai.

He looked down at me and smiled.

_He smiled _:)

I enjoyed the fact that my uncommon shortness, (just a theory), amused him, which made me blush lightly.

Though I could've sworn, that at that moment, I heard the click of a camera.

Was I really just imagining the short, brown hair at the window early?

**I can proudly say... I updated the story at last! Yesh! I forgot to say this at the end of chapter 2, but thanks bunches to the people who left comments and are reading this story! I feel motivated to update the story when I read everyone's kind and thoughtful comments! Thxies! See you in chapter...4..? I think so... Yeah, yeah I think so... Isn't it...? Oh, anyway bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY UPDATING! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!**

******Haruhi's POV**

This time, everyone heard what I heard.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Sounded like a camera clicking..." said Tamaki-sempai.

Everyone slowly turned their heads in my direction.

"I'm guessing the camera was quite old." said Kyoya-sempai.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya-sempai scooped a picture up from the window sill, the area from where the sound had come from.

"Normal cameras nowadays don't produce a picture immediately after it's taken." he said, holding up a picture of me.

"Where else would a picture of Haruhi, standing right there, come from

I hung my head.

I guess they _are_ here for me..." I admitted sadly.

Though my head was still hung, I could tell Kyoya-sempai was chuckling lightly.

"Well, it's fine, as long as we know now." he replied.

After a moment, we all could hear talking from outside the door.

"Ten mintues until the doors open. We're fine" stated Kyoya-sempai

"Maybe Haru-chan should wear a disguise today..." spoke up Hunny-sempai.

"They would know it's her, though. Remember the first time they saw her? They said they could tell Haruhi was a girl even though she was wearing a boy's uniform." said Kyoya-sempai, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh yeah..." Hunny-sempai said, disappointed.

"Well, I think they won't try to take her in a highly populated area" concluded Kyoya-sempai.

_Oh, I had better start making the tea for the guests today._

I walked out of the foyer and into the kitchen where I saw two people in pure black outfits. The outfits were loose and baggy. They were also wearing ski masks.

_What should I do, Mom?!_ I recall saying this the first day of school, when I was captured by the host club_._

The two people seemed to finally take notice to me as they turned around.

"Haruhi!" one cried, afterward immediately covering her mouth.

Her voice seems so familiar somehow...

I tried to slowly back out of the kitchen, but before I could, I was grabbed by the other person.

I panicked and tried to break free but I couldn't.

"Quickly!" whispered the person who had a hold of me, "She's struggling a lot more than expected!"

_Of course I'm going to struggle! Someone I don't recognize has a hold on me!_

The girl who called me by my name earlier grabbed a small but beautiful bottle.

"Sorry to do this, Haruhi-chan, but we need you calm if we're gonna carry you out the window and into a safe environment!"

_What?! Safe environment?!_

She took a cloth out of her pocket and opened the bottle.

She dumped a beautiful blue liquid onto the cloth.

"Now, Hauhi-chan, say 'Nighty night~'.." she said, covering my mouth with the cloth.

The last thing I remember hearing was the girl saying, "Don't drop Haruhi. Boss'll get mad."

Then, I could hear nothing and see nothing but pure, deathly darkness.

_Am I ... dead?_

**I think this chapter had more description than the others... but that's okay! If you haven't seen my profile today, please see it! It has I very important message on it! Thanks for reading chapter 4~ See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heys people! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Haruhi's POV!~  
**

I'm woken up with light, giggling, whispers.

I sit up, realizing that I was lying on a sofa,which was warm and soft.

The people who owned the whispers suddenly stopped.

I am behind a bright blue curtain. Similar to the one in the changing room at the host club.

_The host club... THE HOST CLUB! AM I THERE!?_

__"Where am I?" wondered I aloud.

"Oh, she's awake!" I heard a girl's voice whisper

" How cute!" whispered another.

I sat up a little taller and rubbed my large, brown eyes.

I stood up and swished the curtain back to reveal a bright, beautiful, dazzling room.

"Haruhi, welcome!" cried a room filled with high school girls, all wearing Lobelia's uniform...

"What's happening?" I asked, confusion drifted over me, along with a little dizziness..

I almost fell over, but was caught by two members of the zuka club..

"We have simply decided to remove a rose from a dumpster is all! By the way, the drug will leave you a tad dizzy, but it should pass soon." answered the girl who came for me last time. I believe her name was Benio.

"Benio-sama has made her appearance!" cried many of the girls.

_Yep, I was right._

"What do you mean by that?" I had not the slightest clue as to what they meant by anything anyway...

"We'll answer you if you put this on..." said a beautiful girl from the crowd, stepping forward with a gray dress bag.

I faltered, unsure of what to do.

"It's alright. It's not like there are any men in the building.." said a petite girl from the crowd.

_Now THAT sounds suspicious!_

"And it's not transparent or anything" said the beautiful girl, "By the way, my name's Chizuru." she winked at me.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Hinako!" said the petite girl.

I felt like I had to introduce myself now. "Ah, I'm-"

"Silly," said Chizuru-san, "we know who you are, remember?"

I recall the greeting I got when I awoke earlier.

I could only nod in agreement.

"So, about wearing the outfit... will you?" asked Hinako.

Everyone stared gleefully at me, hoping I would agree.

"Well..." I responded. I didn't even know what was in the dress bag!

"Won't you? Maiden." asked Beino-san

I faltered once again.

They all looked so hopeful.

I didn't want to disappoint anyone. So...

"I suppose.." I mumbled an answer.

"Yay!" squealed all the girls.

_I wonder what would have happened if I had said no...?_

__"Wonderful!" cried Chizuru-san, "and later we will have more outfits for you to wear. After all, we have been hoping for an opportunity like this! But we never had the courage to ask you to come over and play."

_..._

"Well, please go behind the curtain and change!" requested Hinako-san.

"Sure" was all I could respond with.

I walked to the curtain and began to change.

_It won't hurt to play along. All they want is for me to play dress up. Besides, they probably won't let me leave until I do. Ah... all I wanted to do was go home and study._

I unzipped the gray bag to see an outfit I really didn't want to wear...

I guess this long day just keeps getting longer and longer...

**I updated! YAY! I hope this chapter good, because this chapter brings in the fun! Yesh! Thanks for reading and please review!~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heys people! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Haruhi's POV!~  
**

I stood there for a moment, unsure of the outfit.

_A-alice in Wonderland outfit?_

It was a lacy, pale blue dress that came down to my knees while standing.

The sleeves were puffy and the outfit was completed with a white apron and a black bow head band.

I first slipped into the black and white striped tights, then came the dress and apron, then,lastly, the bow.

I looked in the mirror in the corner of the closed off area.

It looked impractical, but, at least it was comfortable...

I slowly pulled the curtain back to reveal the outfit of me.

I could see now that many on the girls from earlier on had left.

_Probably went home..._

The only people left were the zuka club members.

Benio-san was dressed as the Mad Hatter, Chizuru-san was dressed as the Cheshire Cat, and Hinako-san was dressed as the White Rabbit.

_Most likely changed when I was changing..._

They had set up, (or had others set up), a large tea table, complete with a large checker-printed table cloth and rainbow tea cups.

The girls took notice to me and began to sequel.

They rushed up to me and began to hug me.

"Too CUTE 3" they shouted.

'Come this way, Haruhi-chan" said Chizuru-san, guiding me to the table.

I caught a whiff on the tea.

It smelled nice and fresh.

Benio-san pulled my chair out a sat me in it.

I faced her. "Thank you" I replied simply.

She smiled excitedly.

"You're most welcome, Maiden".

"Cheers. To having Haruhi-chan over to play!~" cried Hinako-san

Then, we talked about small things while eating cupcakes brought in moments ago.

They were sweet, but not too sweet.

"So, what did you guys mean by 'taking a rose out of a trash can'?" I wanted to know.

After all, I did wear this silly costume.

"Oh that! Nothing big, sweetie, just that we wanted you to come here today instead of that host club! Pay no mind!" answered Chizuru-san, with a smile.

"Ah, I see..."

_I'm actually enjoying myself._

After we finished eating, we gathered all the dishes to the middle of the table.

"Now, Maiden, want to do something with us that will make the host club shake in fear?" asked Benio-san

_Huh..?_

"YES! Let's take pictures of Haruhi-chan with us and tell them about the great time we're having!" suggested Chizuru-san.

_Okay, now I just don't care anymore. I just want to go home and study!_

__"Haruhi-chan? Do you object? If you don't we can get the pictures to Ouran academy in about 10 minutes or so." asked Hinako-san

"...Sure..?" I didn't know what would happen if I had replied no...

"Great! Let's take some pictures with these costumes on, then we can try a different theme!" answered Chizzuru-san happily.

"...Alright..." I said

We stood in front of the table a took a few pictures.

_ I just want to study at home!_

__**Yay! I updated! Thanks from reading, I plan on making the next chapter the last so look forward to it! XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heys people! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~  
**

** Haruhi's POV!~  
**

_I want to leave now..._

The girls opened a thin little door filled with the frilliest, fru-fru-est, outfits I've ever seen in my entire life!

I began walking further away from them, though still in the room._  
_

I know they won't let me leave just yet.

"Maiden~" cried Benio-san.

I sighed and slumped over.

Then, I pondered the pros and cons of leaving my spot.

If I go over there now, can I leave sooner?

I decided it's a safer choice to play along a little more.

They'll grow bored soon enough.

I walked toward them as Chizuru-san pulled something out of the closet door slowly.

"How about we all wear outfits like this one when the host club arrives? I have already sent those Alice in Wonderland pictures and a note explaining our good time to those guys!"

_ALREADY!?_

"What do you think ,Haruhi-san? asked Hinako-san

I caught a glimpse of the outfit and felted myself turn as white as a sheet.

_Bunny girl costumes!?_

"Please, Haruhi-san~? We won't make you wear another outfit like it!" promised Hinako-san

_Never again..?_

I mentally grinned. _YES!_

"...Alright..." I still _have to wear it, though... TT~TT  
_

"YAY!" they exclaimed.

The girls gently pushed me toward the original dressing room I had woken up in hours ago.

I glanced at the clock. 4:30 p.m.

Chizuru-san handed me the hot pink bunny girl costume and black shoes to match.

I closed the curtain and began to undress.

"We'll be changing as well, Haruhi-san" called Chizuru-san from the other side of the curtain.

"Un." I replied

After taking the ruffled Alice costume off, I slipped into the bunny costume.

After the whole costume was on, ears and all, I swished back the curtain.

The room was basically the same but with minor differences.

Everyone was in a costume resembling mine, but without the fur trimmings around their tops and theirs' had veil skirts with fur trimmings.

Everyone smiled upon seeing me in my outfit.

And just as before, they hugged me excited cheers I couldn't make out exactly.

We were about to sit down, when a sudden burst through the door made us all jump.

"HARUHI!" cried a familiar voice.

Tamaki-sempai did not hesitate to hug me.

I suppose he could feel my arms because not 5 seconds after embracing me, he released me.

Tamaki-sempai faced with a flustered face.

He then cleared his throat, then fainted.

"Too cute, too huggable.." he mumbled.

"Woah, Haruhi, cool new outfit!" said Hikaru, entering the room.

"Haruhi-chan is too cute!~" said Hunny-sempai.

Now, everyone, host club and zuka club,were in the same room.

"We'll be taking Haruhi back now." said Kyoya-sempai walking toward me.

Chizuru-san sighed. "Oh well. We did say we'd give you back later."

_What am I, a borrowed toy?!"_

Hinako-san brought me a bag.

"This is your uniform and the Alice costume" she told me with a sad smile.

"Maiden,today, we brought you here without asking you to join the zuka club is because we want you to come back here willingly to visit and play with us. We told the idiots you were here because we would most likely keep you here too long. I hope that in the future, you will come back and visit us.." admitted Benio-san.

I smiled. That made all the sense in the world. "Maybe I'll visit you soon"

"YAY!" the three girls cried, hugging me once more.

Tamaki-sempai stood up and took his shirt off and draped it over me.

"All right! Let's stop at a cake shop to celebrate getting Haruhi back!" cried Tamaki-sempai

"Horray!" said the other host.

"Oh, and Haruhi?" asked Kyoya-sempai

"Yes?"

He smirk while staring me down.

"Why are you still wearing the bunny costume?"

I looked down and blushed.

"I'll change really soon."

Kyoya-sempai chuckled lightly

Tamaki-sempai put his arms around Kyoya-sempai and my own shoulders.

"C'mon, you too walk too slow!" he said happily.

I smiled. I can tell this long day has just come to the perfect end...

**The End! **

**Didn't suck, right? I want to thank everyone who read, followed, subscribed, reviewed and shared this story! Please continue to read my stories in the furture! BYE-BEE!  
**


End file.
